


Eclipse

by moonscorpios



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Day 2: Counterpart, Day 6:Affirm, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscorpios/pseuds/moonscorpios
Summary: Zuko was staring at the moon. It reminded of her.  Katara . He remembered her warm touch on his scar and the brush of her thumb against his lips.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Zutara Week, my fellows zutarians. This is my gift to you. 
> 
> P.S I was inspired by some Taylor's lyrics in Folklore. Let's see if you can recognize them.

**I. Ocean**

Zuko was tired of the ocean. He had been sailing for three years looking for the Avatar, but he had finally found it, or that what he thought when he saw the green light. He gave the orders to sail to the South Pole. He was a step closer to return to his home. 

The South Pole was cold, white and frightful. He should have worn other clothes. He was freezing, but he could warm himself up a bit with his firebending. Zuko wore his armour and his helmet. A warrior hurried toward him, but he eluded him simply, kicking him off. 

He looked around the small settlement. There were none men; only children and women. He didn't want to hurt any of them, but he would do everything to capture the Avatar. He grabbed an old lady. 

"He'd be about this age," said Zuko, "Master of all elements."

He released the woman and the girl with the ocean eyes frowned at him. She didn't look afraid anymore. Zuko remembered the words from his father. _If they fear you, they will respect you._ So, he blasted a flame toward them; not to hurt but scare. 

"I know you are hiding him," shouted Zuko.

The warrior attacked him again. He was so furious and ignited his fists when a child slid toward him. The kid claimed to be the Avatar. He had expected a more prominent threat. The boy surrendered quicker than Zuko had imagined. 

"No, Aang, don't do this," said the girl.

"Don't worry, Katara. I will be okay," said the Avatar, "Take care of Appa."

Zuko didn't know what would happen to this kid. Deep inside, he knew his father wouldn't be merciful. 

"Head a course to the Fire Nation," ordered Zuko, "I am going home." 

He enjoyed his victorious a brief time because the Avatar escaped with the help of his friends: the warrior and the girl with the ocean eyes, but he wouldn't give up, he would hunt them down. 

**II. Blue**

Zuko had heard about the fleeing from the prisoners. It sounded like the Avatar and his team, had something to do with it. He came to the ship to look for any clues. The sunset coloured yellow and orange the view, which made it easier to spot the blue necklace on the ground. He took it and examined it. He had seen it before. He remembered where; the image of the waterbender girl came to his mind. He would keep it and return it to her in exchange for the Avatar. 

He entered his ship again and placed the necklace in a red box. His uncle had been watching him while drinking a cup of tea. 

"That's a lovely necklace," commented Iroh.

"It belongs to the water tribe girl who accompanies the Avatar," explained Zuko.

"Oh, you must have been paying attention to her," said Iroh.

Zuko knew what his comment insinuated. He just grunted and frowned at him. 

"I have to," excused Zuko, "She is an obstacle to my mission." 

"Calm down, prince Zuko," said his uncle smoothly. 

He didn't think a lot of what his uncle had said to him, but sometimes he found himself staring at the necklace and brushing his fingers against the craved figure. He knew it was the Water Tribe's symbol. Did it remind her of home? Maybe that was the reason that she treasured it and always wore it. She probably could understand his yearning to return home. 

One night, Zuko got the opportunity to find her. She had stolen a scroll from the pirates. They tied her up in a tree. 

"Tell me where he is, and I won't hurt you or your brother," said Zuko.

"Go, jump in the river," grunted the girl. 

Zuko lowered his head. He didn't want to harm her; he would try to convince her. 

"Try to understand; I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honour," said Zuko circling her, "Perhaps in exchange, I can restore something you lost."

He put the necklace around her neck.

"My mother's necklace," exclaimed Katara.

Zuko smirked triumphally. Now he knew what it was so special to her; it belonged to her mother.

"How did you get that?" 

"I didn't steal it if that's what you are wondering," answered Zuko, "Tell me where he is." 

"No." 

The girl should be fond of the Avatar to be so loyal toward him. He kept the necklace on his pocket again.

They escaped again, but he still kept the necklace. He knew it would help him to find them. He continued looking at it. He liked the shade of blue that matched her eyes. His curiosity had increased when the girl told him it belonged to her mom. What had happened to her mother? Something told him that she had lost her.

"Something we have in common," muttered Zuko. 

Days later, he found how to use the necklace to track them down. 

"I need you to find someone," said Zuko showing her the necklace.

"What happened?" asked the girl, coolly, "Your girlfriend run off on you?"

"It's not the girl I am after. It's the bald monk she's travelling with."

"Whatever you say."

They ride the shirshu. June was still holding the necklace. Zuko had gotten used to having it around his wrist. One day, he had tied it with the excuse that it was a valuable thing, which would help him; he couldn't lose it.

"Can you give me back the necklace?" asked Zuko.

"Why?" inquired June, "It was a gift to your girlfriend from you?"

"No, it was from her mother." 

"So, it is important to her?"

"Yes, but that's not the reason for keeping it. I told you I am looking for the boy."

His strategy didn't work out as planned. They had found the girl and her brother, but the Avatar wasn't with them. Zuko didn't want to leave them behind because he could use them as a bait. 

He fought with the Avatar, and he escaped again, but this time he took with him Katara's necklace. He had learnt her name. _Katara._ It was a pretty name. He felt empty without it; he said to himself it was because the pendant had given him hope to return to his home. 

**III. Snow**

His plan had worked out this time. Zuko arrived at the North Pole to capture the Avatar and restore his honour. It was much different from the South Pole. This place looked like a vast city made of snow. He wondered if the South would be like this if the Fire Nation hadn't raided it continually. 

He was wearing white clothes and covered his mouth and nose from the cold. He was doing his breath of fire to maintain his body heated after he had swum in cold water. He laid on the cold for a while. His body still hurt for his injuries caused by the explosion. 

He found the Avatar minutes later. Katara was with him; he smirked when he saw her. 

"Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you."

Zuko didn't want to fight with Katara, but he knew he would have to. The girl positioned ready to fight him. Zuko did the same and kicked flames toward her. Katara evaded his blasts with water, and then threw a bunch of water, which knocked him. Her fighting skills had gotten better.

"I see you've learned a new trick," said Zuko standing up, "But I didn't come this far to lose to you."

The girl was fast enough to convert the water on ice and freeze him. 

"You little peasant," started Zuko melting the ice, "You have found a master, haven't you?" 

When he was out of the snowball, he charged toward her. She dodged all his flames with water. Two counterparts clashed against each other. They reflected the movements of the fishes, which were circling each other. He was about to grasp the Avatar when Katara flung him to the wall and froze him. 

"It seemed like you did come here to lose, Zuko," said Katara smirking.

He would always remember the challenge in her eyes. The girl turned her back on him. Zuko felt the sunrays on his face. He felt more powerful and with more energy. The match hadn't ended yet. He melted the ice with his breath and leapt free from it. He launched a flame toward the girl; she wasn't fast enough to evade it. The girl fell on the ground, and he grabbed the Avatar.

"You rise with the moon; I rise with the sun."

The girl fell unconscious. Zuko didn't wait any longer; Katara had demonstrated to him that she was a worthy opponent. He carried the Avatar out of the city. The snow was falling, and it made it difficult to walk. He didn't know what he would do next, but he would plot a plan later. He had the Avatar, so, he was a step closer to returning home. 

He found a shelter in a cave. He would have to wait for the blizzard to end. 

"I finally have you," said Zuko, "But, I can't get you home because of this blizzard. There's always something; you wouldn't understand. You are like my sister; everything always came easy to her." 

Zuko had to fight to earn praise and love from his father. He had mastered his firebending and learnt how to used his Dao Swords. He had become more skilled; his father would be proud of the man he had become.

The Avatar woke up and tried to escape crawling out the cave, but Zuko caught him quickly. Then, Appa landed on the snow, and of course, it wasn't alone; Katara was there. 

"Here for a rematch?" dared Zuko raising his hand. 

Katara glared defiantly at him while he extended her arms.

"Trust me, Zuko," she said, "It's not going to be much of a match." 

She was right, in a few seconds, she knocked him out. He expected to wake up surrounded by snow, but when he opened his eyes, he found himself in the sanctuary. Zhao was there carrying a fish inside a bag. Uncle Iroh told him that he had to release the moon spirit because all of them needed it for the balance. Zuko untied the rope with his hands. They hadn't bound him tightly. They didn't let him on the snow to die; they had helped him. He found unfair if he tried to fight them at that moment; besides, they were trying to stop Zhao. He could join them, but it wasn't his battle to fight.

Later, he would face Zhao alone. That was how the battle should be, only the two of them. In the end, the spirit took Zhao and drown him. Zuko couldn't do anything to save him. He looked at the moon. He was tired of fighting and chasing the Avatar around the world. Maybe, he would never return to his home.

**IV. Water**

Everything in the Earth Kingdom was green; he missed the blue waves crashing against his ship. When he thought of water, he thought of her. _Katara._ The last time he had seen her was when she had offered to heal his uncle, but he had declined her offer sharply. Zuko didn't understand how she could be so generous to him after everything he had done to them. 

He had decided to stop chasing after them, but sometimes he missed the old times. He kind of enjoyed their fights, and he still remembered the challenge look in Katara's eyes. What would she think about him if she knew he had freed Appa? Maybe she wouldn't believe him. He couldn't blame her. 

Zuko had decided to stay in Ba Sing Se. He started to feel like his home was wherever he was with his uncle. He was happy with his new life, or that was that he said to himself, but then, everything changed when Azula found them. He was a prisoner again and ended reuniting with Katara. 

They threw him in the catacombs. 

"Zuko," exclaimed Katara surprised. 

He kneeled and raised his gaze to look at the girl. She looked prettier with the green lights illuminating her features. 

"Katara," he whispered.

The girl looked startled because he had known her name, then he frowned at him. Zuko didn't want to see the hatred in her eyes. She had her reasons to be angry, but he wasn't in the mood to hear her complain. 

"Why did they throw you in here?" asked Katara raising her voice, "Oh, wait, let me guess. It's a trap so that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little fire nation clutches."

He looked at her for a moment. She looked furious. Zuko didn't want to argue with her. 

"You're a terrible person. You know that?" continued Katara, "Always following us, hunting the avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace. But what do you care? You are the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

He wasn't like his father, and he knew that he had done terrible things in the past, but he had changed. 

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"I don't?" snarled Katara, "How dare you? You have no idea what this war has put me through. The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

Katara was holding her necklace. He remembered when he had carried it on his wrist. He had been right; she had lost her mother. Katara buried her face in her knees and started sobbing. 

"I am sorry," said Zuko sincerely, "That's something we have in common." 

Katara wiped her tears and looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

Zuko just nodded and looked away. 

"I think she gave her life for me," whispered Zuko. 

"Mine too," admitted Katara. 

Zuko stood up, and the girl did the same. She was looking at him unsettled. He shook his head and sighed.

"I am not going to hurt you, Katara," he said. 

"You always said that you didn't want to harm me, but you did it anyway."

"Because you were on my way."

"Nice excuse," scoffed Katara crossing her arms. 

Zuko grinned for a brief moment. 

"But now I stopped chasing the Avatar."

The girl approached him slowly.

"I'm sorry, I yelled at you before," said Katara.

"It doesn't matter." 

He had understood her anger and her mistrust toward him. He had chased them around the world. 

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Zuko touched his scar with his hand.

"My face. I see."

"No, no, that's not what I meant."

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever, but lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I would never free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it."

"What?"

"I have healing abilities."

"It's a scar; it can't be healed."

Katara took out a small blue bottle from her robes. 

"This is water from the spirit oasis at the north pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important."

 _Something Important;_ she considered removing his scar something important. How could she be so noble with him after everything that he had done to her? 

"I don't know if it'll work, but..."

Zuko closed his eyes, and Katara touched his scar. He didn't let people touch it, but he still enjoyed the warmth of her palm on his skin. He leant toward the contact and sighed a little. He imagined a life without his mark; maybe he could be free. He was about to speak when an explosion occurred. 

The Avatar and his uncle had come to their rescue. Katara rushed toward the boy and hugged him. His uncle did the same to him. Uncle told them that they would catch them later. Zuko hadn't considered joining the Avatar and his friends, but then, Katara looked at him before following Aang. There was sadness on her gaze, but something else. Maybe it was hope. He was tempted to follow them, but Azula arrived and offered what he had wanted all the time.

He made his choice and fought against Katara again. They had been so close to becoming friends, but they had always been enemies. They were soldiers in opposites sides of the war. He fought for his home, his nation; and her, for the Avatar and her home. Fire versus Water. _We are foes_. Zuko repeated that words to himself because he didn't want to fight her anymore, not after the moment they had shared, but he had to because this was the destiny he determined. He chose to return to his home. 

**V. Moon.**

Zuko was staring at the moon. It reminded of her. _Katara_. He remembered her warm touch on his scar and the brush of her thumb against his lips. She had offered him to heal his mark of shame. What would have happened if they got more time? He didn't want to think about the answer. He was trying to convince himself he had done the right thing. He would return home, and his father would accept him again. He had gotten what he had wished for so many years, but why couldn't he feel fully satisfied?

Azula acted like they had won the war because she had killed the last hope of peace. The Avatar was dead, or that was she thought. The image of Katara, holding the boy's body, had been printed on his mind. The girl had looked devastated. He blamed himself for her grief. If he hadn't betrayed her, Azula wouldn't have won. He needed to stop thinking about the _what-ifs._

Zuko hadn't forgotten the unique water that the girl had offered him, but he didn't say anything to his sister. He hired a man to kill the Avatar. He was a fool for doing that and a coward too. He should fight his own battles, but it was for the best. He didn't want to lose what he had earned, but still, he didn't feel satisfied.

He gazed at the moon. He wondered what she was doing and how she felt for his betrayal. He tried to toss out his blame, but he couldn't. He knew he had harmed her. He should be happy and enjoying that he had his life back, but he only became more regretful and angry at himself. Sometimes, he swore he could hear her yelling at him in the night sky. And other nights, he couldn't sleep because he heard her weeping. 

He had changed and didn't feel like himself in the palace. And he had embraced the truth his father would never love him. He had been wrong; the Fire Nation wasn't his home anymore. Maybe, he could find it somewhere else, it could be with the Avatar and his friends, with the selfless girl who had offered her help. 


	2. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I tried to think about you as my enemy," he confessed.  
> "We were."  
> "Yes, but that brief moment in the cave, we weren't."  
> "We weren't friends either."  
> "No, but almost. We were something else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**I. Fire**

Zuko was still amazed by what the dragons had shown him. Fire not only meant destruction and anger; it was also life and light. They showed to their friends the movements they had learnt. 

"That's a great dance you two learned there," mocked Sokka.

"It's not a dance. It's a firebending form," growled Zuko.

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord," taunted the boy.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old," grumbled Zuko.

"Oh yeah?" taunted Katara, "What's your little form called?"

"The Dancing Dragon," answered Zuko ashamed. 

All of the kids laughed. Zuko smiled slightly. He looked at Katara, who was giggling too. He enjoyed the sound of her laugh. Maybe, she noticed that her laughter brought him joy because she stopped and walked away from them. Zuko sighed and followed her. 

"What do you want, Zuko?" she asked coldly. 

"I protected Aang as I promise," he said.

Before they left, Katara had approached him to threaten him again and said that if something happened to Aang, she would blame him, so he had promised to protect him. 

"And do you want a prize for that?" snarled Katara. 

Zuko pouted his mouth. He didn't know what to do to gain her trust. 

"No, I want your acceptance." 

Katara glared at him. 

"You had it, and you lost it when you betrayed me." 

"I'm sorry for that, Katara," apologised Zuko, "You don't know how much I regret that choice." 

"You should," growled the girl, "Now, move, I need to wash the dishes."

"I can help you!" proposed Zuko.

"I don't want your help," said Katara, "Go with Aang; he needs to train his firebending."

"I think our journey had been enough for today," he replied, "We are tired."

"So, go to rest," snarled the girl, "Don't bother me with your presence."

Katara shoved her shoulder with his when she walked away from him. He sighed and heard a chortle behind him. Toph was sitting a few meters from him. He frowned at her because he didn't like people eavesdropping his conversations. 

"What are you laughing at?"

"You try so hard, Sparky." 

Zuko snorted and sat beside her. Toph punched him in his shoulder. He knew it was her way to show affection.

"What should I do?" asked Zuko.

"Just give her time," answered Toph, "She didn't get used to my presence at first."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sugar Queen is a complicated person," said Toph, "We have our differences, so we didn't get along at first. And sometimes, we fight too, because she is kind of overprotective."

"Yeah, I have noticed," said Zuko rubbing his neck. 

"Don't worry, Sparky," continued Toph, "One day, she will accept you and considered you a friend."

 _A friend._ Zuko grinned at the thought. He used to think their destiny was being enemies, but maybe fate had planned something different from them. Zuko shook his head. He had to determine his own path, and he would make everything in his hands to gain Katara's forgiveness. 

The next days, he offered his help in chores, and Katara accepted his aid, but she always scolded him when he did something wrong. He created fire to heat the tea or boil the water for their meals. Sometimes, he tried to start a conversation, but she just ignored him or made sarcastic remarks. All his interactions with Katara were banter. He had to admit he kind of enjoy that. It was like sparring but with words. 

One night, he decided to accompany Sokka to the Boiling Rock to get his dad out of prison. It was kind of awkward at the beginning of the trip. Sokka had already accepted him, but maybe he still didn't consider him a friend. 

They talked about girls. Sokka told him about his first girlfriend, who had turned to the moon.

"That's rough, buddy," said Zuko.

Then he told him about Mai. He had enjoyed the time with her, but he wasn't sure if their relationship could last. He liked her, and he had fallen in love with her, but it had been a long time ago, and he had changed. She would always have a part of his heart. 

At the Boiling Rock, he met Mai again. She was heartbroken for the letter he left behind. He understood her anger toward him, but he didn't regret leaving the palace. Even though she was still bitter, Mai helped them escape, because she still loved him. 

When Katara saw her dad again, she hugged him tightly. Zuko thought the trip had been worthy and that he would do everything to make Katara beam like that. He hoped one day she could smile at him in that way. 

**II. Blood**

Zuko convinced Katara to stop for rest a bit. He lightened a fire while Katara settled their sleeping bags. The stars were shining above them, and the full moon was illuminating Katara's features. She looked tired, angry and regretful. He remembered how she had controlled that man moving her hands like she was pulling strings. Katara laid down inside her bag and stared to the moon. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Zuko.

"I don't know," said Katara, "I am feeling a lot of things."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Katara looked at him with tears in her eyes. Zuko had the impulse to came closer and wiped her tears with his hands, but he stayed there. 

"I am afraid," she admitted.

"If you don't want to continue, we can return, but I won't let something happen to you."

Katara nodded and grinned for a brief instant, that if he had blinked, he would have missed it.

"I know, Zuko," said Katara, "I trust you, but I don't trust myself." 

"What do you mean?"

"You saw what I did to that man," continued Katara, "I swore to myself I would never do it again." 

"I don't know what exactly you did to him," confessed Zuko. 

Katara sighed and looked at the moon again. 

"It's called bloodbending," said Katara, "I only can do it when it's a full moon. I control the blood in their bodies."

Zuko shivered for the confession. He was curious to know where she had learnt that technique, but maybe she didn't want to share that story to him. Katara turned her back on him and sobbed. This time, Zuko approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You can talk to me," he whispered.

The girl looked at him and wiped her tears. 

"Do you think I am a monster?"

"Of course, not," he answered hastily.

"I controlled that man," she said, "I am an awful person."

"You are a kind person." said Zuko, "Never think otherwise." 

"If I was capable of doing that to him, what am I going to do to my mom's murderer?" 

Katara covered her face and started sobbing in her hands. Zuko rubbed her back to console her. 

"Whatever you decide to do, it will be the right choice," he answered.

"Do you think if I kill him, I will bring myself peace?" inquired the girl in a whisper. 

"No," he admitted, "But if you do it, I won't judge you." 

"Why?"

"Katara, I am no one to judge you. I had made a lot of mistakes." 

"I can't deny that," she said with a small grin. 

"But I regret everything," he continued, "I regret betraying you back when we were in Ba Sing Se." 

"I know."

"I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about what I did to you. The guilt was eating me inside."

"Me too," she admitted, "Sometimes, I wondered what could have happened if you had come with us." 

Zuko felt his heart rush at her confession. She had thought about him too. Maybe when he had been awake at night staring at the moon, she had been doing the same. 

"I tried to hate you, Zuko," she continued, "It would have been easier that way." 

Zuko didn't know what to say about that. He had thought the girl despised him, and he couldn't blame her. 

"And I tried to think about you as my enemy," he confessed.

"We were."

"Yes, but that brief moment in the cave, we weren't." 

"We weren't friends either."

"No, but almost. We were something else." 

He felt like that moment had changed his life. He had made a wrong choice, but that time they shared had to happen to become the man who he was. The guilt for betraying her had been one of his motivations to leave the palace. 

"I felt like you were my counterpart," said Katara in a hum.

Zuko nodded.

"Yes, even when we fought, sometimes I felt like that," he admitted. 

Katara yawned. She seemed to be calmer than before. Maybe changing the subject had helped her to distract her mind. 

"Good night, Zuko."

"Good night."

The next day, Katara would face his mother's murderer. She would let him live, and Zuko would console her when she cried. He embraced her and caressed her hair. Their way back was almost in silence. Zuko took her to his house in Ember Island. He gave her his mom's room. 

"I will bring the others," he said.

"Thanks, Zuko," she said, "For everything." 

Later, when he returned with their friends, Katara would hug him and forgive him. Zuko enjoyed the embrace and closed his eyes, wishing that he always could be this close to her. 

**III. Warm**

Katara was wearing crimson robes. She looked beautiful in red. The girl was sitting on the sand in the middle of the night. The stars were shining above her, and the wind blew her hair. Zuko observed his friend before approaching her and sat at her side. The girl looked at him and smiled sadly. She was shivering; he hesitated to put his arm around her, but maybe she wouldn't accept that gesture. 

"It's a cold night," he said. 

"I can't sleep," she confessed.

" _You rise with the moon."_

She chuckled softly and hid her smirk.

"What were you thinking that day?"

"Obviously, I wanted to impress you," he joked. 

"You are really bad at flirting," she said. 

She was right; it was something he couldn't do. Katara moved closer and put her arms around herself. 

"I can warm you," proposed Zuko.

"Is this another of your phrases to win a girl?" asked Katara, arching her eyebrow. 

Zuko blushed and bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe, he shouldn't have suggested it. 

"I'm kidding, Zuko," explained Katara giggling. 

The girl placed her head on his shoulder. Zuko took it as a sign and put his arm around her. She sighed and leant it closer. 

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Katara, "Were you spying me?" 

"No, I couldn't sleep either," answered Zuko, "And I notice you were here."

They stayed in silence. Zuko could only hear his heart racing inside his chest. She probably could detect it too and would know the effect she had on him. 

"What's on your mind?" asked Zuko to break the silence. 

"The war," she admitted, "I hope we can end it."

"We will."

Zuko caressed her arm. Katara was gazing at the moon. He observed her long eyelashes and her pretty full lips. At that moment, he craved for tasting them. He looked away before he did something stupid. 

"My mom used to sing me lullabies when I couldn't sleep," commented Katara. 

"My mom recounted me folktales," said Zuko. 

"What happened to her?" asked Katara.

"I thought she was dead," started Zuko, "But then my father told me she was still alive, but I don't know where she is. She left the Fire Nation to protect me." 

"There's hope for you to see her again." 

"Yes, after the war, I will look for her." 

"I will go with you," promised Katara. 

"Thanks."

Zuko kissed her temple, and the girl was surprised for the gesture. 

"Sorry, I just..."

"It's okay," she said, "Don't make it awkward." 

Zuko sighed and nodded. Katara looked at the waves crashing at the rocks. 

"Can you sing to me?" asked the girl.

He didn't like to sing, but he would do anything for her, so he hummed a lullaby. 

**IV. Lightning**

The sky had turned red for the meteor. Katara was sitting next to him. He had suggested her to sleep on the back, but he had denied it. Zuko was glad that she was at his side. He hadn't hesitated to ask her to accompany him. They trained together, and even with the first plan that Sokka had plotted, they would have fought together. They complemented each other. 

"I can't believe we are going to fight our final battle together," said Katara.

"I can."

"Well, I said it wrong. I never imagined that I would be with you in my final battle." 

"Never?"

"You know what I meant."

Zuko sighed and nodded. They had fought against each other in important encounters, and now they would battle side by side. He had been wrong; their destiny hadn't been being opponents. 

"Are you afraid?" asked Katara.

"No, I am ready to beat Azula." 

"We will take her down," affirmed Katara.

Azula seemed unstable that's why he accepted the Agni Kai. He wouldn't want Katara to get hurt. His friend agreed with him. 

"You'll win," said his friend.

"Yes, don't worry."

She hugged him tightly like she was afraid of losing him. He heard Azula chuckling at them. 

"You have a new girlfriend, Zuzu?" 

Zuko glared at her sister. She was sneering at him, which made him shiver. Azula was smart; she knew Katara meant something to him. The last days, they had become closer friends, and he felt fond of her. Sometimes, his heart raced when their shoulders brushed, or his stomach fluttered when she smiled at him. He didn't want to name that feeling because they were in the middle of the war, but he knew what it meant. 

He fought against Azula. The flames were more potent for the comet. Zuko evaded her blasts and attacked with his fire. He felt ready to redirect lightning.

"No lightning today?" dared Zuko, "What's a matter, afraid I will redirect it?"

"Oh, I'll show you lightning."

Zuko breathed deeply to prepare himself to redirect it. He saw her sister conjuring it and then she threw it but not to him. He terrified looked at where she had pointed it. _Katara._

"No," he yelled in agony. 

He hurried toward it. He had to take it before Katara would get hurt. He felt the electricity run into his body; he could redirect part of it, but he still fell on the ground. 

"Zuko," shouted Katara distressed.

He was in pain, but his only thought was to reach out for Katara. He needed to protect her. Zuko stretched his hand toward her. He crawled on the ground, trying to reach her. He saw the blue fire and more bolts hitting the area. He had to trust in Katara; she was capable of defending herself; she could handle Azula. 

He heard his sister crying and then footsteps approaching him. Katara turned his body and healed his injury. She was crying too; Zuko wanted to wipe her tears, but he was too weak to do it. 

"Thank you, Katara," he said.

"I think I am the one who should be thanking you."

She helped him to stand on his feet. He looked at her sister, who was firing flames from her mouth and moaning in anguish. Katara was sustaining him; he felt her hand on his back. Zuko put her arm around her shoulders, and then, she embraced him and hid her face on his chest. 

"We won," she whispered.

Zuko kissed his forehead.

"Yes, we won," he repeated. 

**V. Sun**

The sun had raised in the sky. He woke up and put his robes on. He left his chambers and found Katara sitting at the edge of the pond. The girl was waterbending, and the turtleducks were gazing at her. Zuko found cute that scenario. He grinned at her, forgetting for a brief instant his pain. 

Katara turned around to face him. The girl smiled and looked at his wrapped abs. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Katara. 

"Better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry."

Katara nodded, but she wasn't convinced. Zuko sat next to her. He hadn't told anyone, but the pond was his favourite place because he had spent a lot of moments with his mom there. Katara was petting a turtleduck.

"They seem to like you," said Zuko.

"Yes, I have that effect."

Zuko chuckled a bit but stopped when the throbbing returned. Katara looked at him unsettling. 

"I am fine," assured Zuko.

"Zuko, three days ago, you were struck by lighting. You are not okay."

"Yes, I am, thanks to you."

"It was the least I could do when you risked your life for me."

"I would do it again," said Zuko without hesitation. 

"I know but please, don't." 

"I can't promise you that."

Katara shook her head and continued playing with the water. The last three days they had spent time together. Sometimes she healed his injury and put him to rest, but she stayed with him. He had gotten used to her company. 

"Sokka wrote to me," said Katara breaking the silence. 

"How's his leg?"

"Still broken," answered Katara, "He told me they would arrive in a few days. And my dad is coming with them too."

"That's good news," said Zuko.

"Yes, he didn't want to miss your coronation."

Zuko sighed when he remembered that he would become the new Fire Lord. He didn't think he was ready for that charge. He was just seventeen years old, and he was afraid he would fail his people. Katara sensed his worry. She put a hand on his shoulder. 

"What is troubling you?"

"What if I am not good enough to rule my nation?" asked Zuko, "And I have to rebuild the world after what my ancestors did." 

"I am sure you will be a good leader," assured Katara, "And about the other thing, you don't have to do it alone. I am going to help you, and not just me, all our friends."

Katara interlaced her fingers with his. He felt his stomach flutter and his heart racing. Lately, Katara's touch had that effect on him. He tried not to think what it meant, but he already knew the answer.

"So, will you stay for a while?" asked Zuko nervously.

Katara sighed and shrugged her shoulders. 

"If I am honest, I still don't know what to do," admitted Katara in a low voice, "I have lived all my life in a war, and during these last months my motivation was to end it. Now, I don't know what to do in this new world." 

Zuko nodded, understanding her point. 

"And I would miss all of you," continued Katara, "I don't know what their plans are, but I am sure it's not to stay together." 

"I wouldn't mind if you stay here with me," said Zuko abruptly, "I mean if you want to." 

"Thanks, Zuko, but I miss my home too." 

_Home._ He used to believe his home was the Fire Nation, so when he was banished he wanted to get back to the palace with his family, but in his journey, he learnt his home wasn't a place but being with the people he loved. At first, his uncle was his home, but after joining the Avatar, he considered all of them his family and his home. His uncle would stay in Ba Sing Se, and his friends would leave. He wasn't ready for the loneliness that awaited him. 

"You deserve to return to the South Pole and spend time with your family."

Zuko couldn't imagine a life without her, but he understood he had to let her go. 


	3. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years had passed since the war ended, and his heart still ached for her. The distance hadn't vanished his feelings. He missed her every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here.  
> This follows the prompt: Affirm.
> 
> Part I and II of this chapter are inspired by august and illicit affairs by Taylor Swift. There are lyrics hidden in the paragraphs.

**I. Storm**

Zuko needed rest for his duties, so he went to his house in Ember Island. He wouldn't be surrounded by his council, but still, he would have to check some scrolls. He was preparing tea in the kitchen when he remembered Katara. They used to hang out there back in the days when they were trying to end the war. He helped her to light a flame or sometimes to chop the vegetables. They talked about everything; sometimes; she told him folktales about her tribe, and he recounted the stories that his mother had narrated him. In that house, they became best friends, and also there Zuko started to fall in love with her. 

Five years had passed since the war ended, and his heart still ached for her. The distance hadn't vanished his feelings. He missed her every day. In the beginning, they used to send letters regularly, but then their obligations had demanded more time. 

One year after the end of the war, Katara accompanied him on a journey to look for his mom. They hadn't been alone, though. Their friends had gone with them too. But these days, they grow up closer, and it was harder when they said goodbye. 

Zuko sat on his bed and glanced at the baby picture of him. He had shown it to Katara years ago when she was looking for pictures of him. His friend had told him that he looked adorable, and probably his babies would be too. He had blushed and tried not to imagine how their children would look. 

He missed Katara so much that his chest stung. On her last letter, she had promised that she would visit him soon when she got time. That had been three months ago, but he still hoped that he would see her again soon. Zuko closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In the morning, he heard someone knocking at the door. Zuko was surprised that someone visited him. He hoped it wasn't for work because something had happened while he was away. He hadn't expected the girl who was standing outside the door. 

Zuko stared at her agape. Katara beamed at him and threw her arms around him. Zuko lifted her and buried his head on her neck, smelling her scent. He thought he was dreaming.

"You're here," whispered Zuko.

"I'm here," said Katara, "I promised you that I would visit you." 

Zuko released her and gazed at her beauty.

"How did you know that I would be here?" 

"Your uncle told me," she said. 

"I should've guessed." 

Katara laid on the coach and closed her eyes.

"If I close my eyes, I can hear Toph and Aang running around the house," commented Katara.

Zuko nodded remembering those times.

"And I can hear you singing to me." 

It had been one night when Katara couldn't sleep; they were laying on the beach gazing at the stars. Zuko had looked at her while she was staring at the sky. That was the first moment he had wanted to kiss her. 

"What are you thinking?" asked Katara.

"Uh, nothing," he said, "How many days will you stay?"

"I just arrived, and you already want me to leave."

"You know that's not true," said Zuko hastily, "I loathe seeing you leave." 

"But you have never asked me to stay." 

"Would you have stayed?"

Katara licked her lips and shrugged.

"Maybe."

They decided to go to the square; they ate in a restaurant, and Katara told him about her pupils in the southern tribe. He had accompanied her when she had inaugurated her school. She had looked joyful that day. 

They spend the rest of the day on the beach; they swam in the ocean. Katara splashed water at his face and laughed at him. Zuko stopped her holding her wrists. They were a few inches apart; he could lean in and kiss her on her lips, but he let her go one more time. 

It was night, and they were resting on the sand. Zuko was laying facedown while Katara was sitting beside him. He felt her fingers tracing a shape on his back. He shivered for her touch. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Writing my name."

"As if I am yours."

"Have you ever been mine?" she inquired in a whisper. 

"Always."

Katara stopped abruptly and sighed. Zuko was afraid of looking at her expression. He shouldn't have said that, but he was tired of hiding how he felt. They had almost kissed during the journey when they had been looking for Ursa, but they couldn't do that to Aang and Mai. 

"How's Mai?" she asked bitterly.

He knew what she was thinking. _You were never mine._

"We broke up," he said.

"But you always get back together," sighed Katara.

"Maybe not this time."

"What would be different?" 

Zuko looked at her. The girl had a blue expression; her lips were trembling. He sat up and placed his hand on her cheek. 

"Don't make this more difficult," she pleaded. 

"What?"

"If we do this, leaving you will be harder."

"So, we'll never leave this place." 

The first raindrops fell on their faces and mingled with their tears. They had always known about how the other felt, but they had never done something because they thought they couldn't be together. 

"You know we can't."

"Let's forget everything else just for one night," suggested Zuko.

The rain had increased. Lightning illuminated the sky, and Katara leapt for the clatter. She glanced at his scar under his heart and touched it; then she looked at him. They both remembered the moment when Zuko was willing to die for her. 

"Are you sure?" she whispered. 

"Yes."

Katara smiled and closed the space between them to kiss him on the lips. Zuko tasted the salt of the sea and her tears. The rain continued dropping; they decided to enter the house. Their clothes were soaked, but later it wouldn't matter. 

The week slipped away into a moment in time. 

Their last day, Katara sobbed in his arms, and he promised her he would write every chance he got, and they would see each other again soon, but destiny wouldn't be lenient on them. 

**II. Steam.**

A year later from their encounter, Katara visited the palace. This time was for diplomatic duties. They were negotiating the new routes for the trade ships. During the first meeting, Zuko was distracted glimpsing at Katara. She had noticed it and snickered at him. He smirked at her; he wanted the assemblage to end so he could talk to her again. 

When it finished, Zuko followed her into the balcony. Katara hummed pleased when she felt his presence. 

"I've missed you," he said.

"Me too." 

Katara touched his face on the side of his scar. Zuko closed his eyes for a brief moment. She tiptoed and kissed his forehead; he wrapped his arms around her. He had yearned for being that close with her again. 

"I will stay here for a while," said Katara, "Until the end of the negotiations." 

"Will you stay in the palace?" 

"If you'll have me."

"Of course, you are always welcome here," said Zuko, "This is your home, too."

Katara smiled at him. They broke apart when they heard footsteps. They kept in secret what had happened between them. And with the glance they shared at the moment, they agreed that they would continue with it in the shadows. 

The first night, Katara spend it in his chambers. In the morning, Zuko had to contain the urge to caress her bare back. When she woke up, she beamed at him and kissed him on his lips. Zuko loved waking up with her at his side.

When the rumours started, they decided to stop seeing each other inside the palace. Zuko found a spot in the town when they reunited every day. Katara arrived with her hood covering her face. They would kiss and forget everything else. 

During their meetings, they would share longing stares that they hoped no one would notice. Sometimes, they sat next to each other and tried to interlaced their fingers under the table. He felt his heart rushing every time their skin brushed slightly; maybe that was how Toph found out about their affair. 

"You are sleeping with Katara, aren't you?" asked the girl.

Zuko looked at Toph, who was crossing her arms and had a smug grin on her face. They were discussing about the colonies in his office. 

"No," he lied.

"Zuko, I can detect when someone lies," said Toph. 

"How did you know?" asked Zuko massaging his temples. 

"I am a good listener," said Toph, "And there was a rumour that Katara left your bedroom every morning." 

"Yeah, we were kind of careless," said Zuko rubbing his neck. 

"I don't get it," said Toph, "What are you hiding it? You aren't with Mai anymore, and she isn't with Aang." 

"I don't know if the council would approve of our relationship." 

"Why the fuck you care about that?" 

"I am the Fire Lord," answered Zuko simply. 

"You are an idiot," said Toph punching his shoulder. 

He couldn't think of anything else but his conversation with Toph. Zuko looked for Katara in her bedroom. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Katara smirking, "You couldn't wait for the night."

Zuko closed the door and looked solemn at her. Katara faded her smirk. 

"We need to talk," he said.

"We are doing that."

"Katara, this is serious, Toph knows about us," he said.

The woman couldn't contain her laughter. Zuko frowned at her. 

"And why are you worried?" asked Katara, "Of course, Toph would notice." 

"Perhaps, someone else knows about us too." 

"Maybe," said Katara shrugging. 

"Why aren't you taking it seriously?"

"Because it's not a big deal for me."

"I thought you wanted to keep this in secret."

"Only for you," admitted Katara, "But I don't care if the world knows about us." 

"I wish this would be easy," said Zuko.

"It is, I think you are making it complicated," said Katara raising her voice. 

"You don't get it. The council won't approve this. Some noblemen won't like the idea of me marrying a waterbender. You know I have had problems with them. They had tried to start a coup." 

Katara put her hands on her waist. Zuko distinguished her anger in her blue eyes. 

"We shouldn't have done this," said Zuko.

"So, do you regret it?" asked Katara with hurt in her voice. 

"We were just acting like fools in love without thinking about the consequences." 

"Since the start, I knew the consequences, Zuko," said Katara, "You know that I will ruin myself for you." 

Katara covered her mouth to restrain her sob. Zuko approached her slowly, but she stepped back. 

"Will you do the same for me?" asked Katara.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. 

"The negotiations are about to end," said Katara, "You have to make a choice. I will stay if you ask me to."

"I have never wanted you to leave me."

"But if I stay, our secret has to end." 

Zuko didn't know what to say. He was afraid of losing Katara again. He had to make the right choice, but when the last meeting finished, he asked her for more time. Katara walked away from him, and he didn't stop her. She left the Fire Nation the following day and placed a piece of paper on his fist, which said: _You once told me you were the only one who determined your own destiny._

**III. Eclipse**

He couldn't believe she was there. The moon was illuminating her features; he couldn't tear his eyes apart from her. Zuko had thought that he would never see her again.

"You came."

"You need me, Zuko," she said, "I will never turn my back on someone who needs me." 

That was the only words that she had spoken to him. He didn't bare her cold attitude toward him. The night of the blood moon, before the battle in which they would fight, Zuko approached her. 

"I need to talk to you."

"I have memorised the plan," said Katara, "Don't worry."

"It's not about this fight."

"So, we don't have anything to talk about."

Katara walked away from him.

"I love you, Katara," he confessed abruptly. 

The woman stopped her steps and turned to him. 

"Don't say things you wouldn't say if you weren't afraid to die."

"I should have told you that in another moment; and you are right; I am telling you this because I need you to know that I am willing to give my last breath to you tonight. After all, I love you." 

"We are here to protect you, Zuko," said Katara, "Don't you dare to die tonight."

"I thought you had came because peace was threatened." 

"I told you I came because you needed me." 

She left the room without saying anything else. He had hoped she would say it back, but he deserved her rejection. He had broken her heart in the past. 

Later, during the battle, Zuko heard her screaming his name in distress. He remembered a similar scene that had happened years ago, but this time, the pain was more arduous, and he was bleeding out. He whispered her name. _Katara._ She was rushing toward him, but he didn't find out if she reached him on time or not, because he let the darkness take him. 

He dreamt about a life with her. She would travel around the world and visit the South Pole. He would accompany her. They would have children; a little waterbender girl, and a non-bender boy. They would love them with all their hearts. 

Sometimes, he heard her crying his name. Zuko tried to reach her, but he couldn't find her. He didn't know where he was. He suspected that he was on the verges of death. He didn't want to die. He couldn't leave his nation, nor his friends. 

"Zuko, don't leave me again," she had said. 

He couldn't abandon her. _Katara_. He had to live for her. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Katara snuggled at his side. He thought he was dreaming. His body ached when he moved. He screeched in pain, and that sound awake Katara. She looked at him with her big ocean eyes. 

"Zuko," he whispered.

"Yes, it's me." 

She helped him to sit up. Her eyes were unsettled. 

"How are you feeling?"

"In pain," he admitted, "How many days I was asleep?"

"A week," said Katara, "You lost a lot of blood."

He remembered the battle. They had been rumours that they were planning a coup. Zuko had informed his friends, and they decided to come to help him. 

"How are the others?" asked Zuko.

"They are fine," said Katara, "Well at least better than you. Suki was injured, but she is getting better." 

"I own all of you with my life."

"You would've done the same for us."

Katara grinned at him and caressed his cheek. For the way she was looking at him, he thought that maybe she loved him too, even though she hadn't said it back. 

"I will tell the others you are awake," said Katara walking toward the door. 

"Wait," he pleaded.

He couldn't continue talking because, at that moment, the healers came into the room to check on him. He didn't need anyone else but Katara, however, he didn't complain. 

His friends visited him. Sokka told jokes to cheer him up. He also looked tired for being taking care of his wife. Aang talked to him about his journey for searching airbenders. Toph bragged about how she took down many soldiers. His uncle visited him too; he announced him that the noblemen, who had betrayed him, were in prison. 

His uncle left when Katara entered the room. She sat next to him. He noticed a cut on her lip; without thinking, he stroke it with his thumb. Katara leant at the contact and covered his hand with hers. 

"I thought I would lose you," said Katara containing her tears.

"Come here," he said.

Katara laid next to him with caution to not hurt him. The girl placed her hand on his chest and glimpsed at him. 

"All these days, I thought that you wouldn't wake up, and you would never hear me say that I love you too." 

Katara caressed the scar on his chest even when it was patched up. 

"I've loved you since you took that lightning for me," said Katara, "And I tried to get over my feelings, but I couldn't. I will always love you, Zuko." 

He cuddled her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Katara buried her head on his chest. He stroked her hair. Zuko considered it was necessary to affirm his love. 

"I love you, Katara," he declared, "I don't know when my feelings started, but they have been inside my heart for many years, and I have resigned that my love for you won't go away."

Katara beamed at him and kissed his lips. He had missed the taste of her lips and feeling the softness of her touch. Zuko thought he was dreaming again, but it was real. Katara loved him back, and she was in his arms.

"I'm sorry," apologised Zuko, "I made the wrong choice again, and I lost you. You were right; I am the one who made my own path. And I want you in my future." 

"Are you proposing me?" asked Katara.

Zuko chuckled softly but stopped when he felt his injury throbbing. Katara looked at him with worry.

"I am fine," he said, "And about your question, one day, I will do it properly. For now, let me be your boyfriend." 

"I like that," agreed Katara, "Zuko, the boyfriend of Master Katara from the Southern Tribe." 

"It sounds good." 

Katara grinned at him and kissed him again. They snuggled in the bed. Zuko felt completed having her at his side. He would never commit the same mistake again. He would never let her go and would accompany her everywhere. During the last years, he had learnt that Katara was his home. Zuko had any doubt that Katara was his destiny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration by the prompt counterpart, so I called this eclipse because it needs the sun (Zuko) and the moon (Katara). This chapter I titled the parts Storm (bc rain and lightning), steam (water and fire) and of course Eclipse. 
> 
> I had wanted to write this story since a long a time ago. I wanted to tell the story of how Zuko/Katara's relationship developed through the years. In the first chapter they were enemies, in the second, friends, and the third one, lovers. And in the end, I noticed this story was about Zuko finding his home and destiny in Katara, and I think that's beautiful.  
> I hope you've enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and the kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
